It is an important issue for screen projectors to project a digitally formed image on a projection surface without any distortion. In prior art, a frequent problem for using a screen projector is a keystone distortion associated with an imperfectly orthogonal angle between the projection screen surface and an optical axis of the projector. In other words, the project is often positioned at an angle that is not perpendicular to the screen. In order to correct the keystone distortion, the following prior art approaches have been proposed. A typical prior art correction technique repositions the optical system or the projector itself. In this technique, a lens is re-positioned to be in parallel with the image-forming plane, and this technique has been embodied in a number of practical examples. Unfortunately, this technique requires a costly precision lens since an image is formed on a wide-angle side. A second technique is to correct the distortion by adding a wedge-shaped lens and prism in the optical system. The second technique also requires additional optical parts, and consequently, the system is costly for correcting a large amount of distortion.
Another prior attempt digitally corrects the keystone distortion in projected images. A typical correction involves the projection of a known test pattern in a fixed projection environment, and a digital camera takes an image of the projected pattern. Based upon the captured image, an amount of the distortion is calculated. An image-forming source is positioned to compensate the distortion amount. Unfortunately, this prior solution requires a separate image-capturing device such as a digital camera.
In view of the above-described prior art, it remains desirable to provide a projector that is equipped with an adjustable correction mechanism for a user to easily correct distortions, which are caused by the conditions under use and are different from expected distortions at the design stage.